


The Collected Amis de l'ABC

by warningfandomobsessed



Series: Loved in Spite of Ourselves [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drawing, Lesser of Two Evils Universe, Loved In Spite of Ourselves Universe, Multi, Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warningfandomobsessed/pseuds/warningfandomobsessed
Summary: A little doodle I did of all the members of Les Amis that I did while I plan part two.





	The Collected Amis de l'ABC

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a quick note here before you see the drawings.
> 
> I can't draw hands. 
> 
> Like, at all.
> 
> That will become abundantly clear very shortly.
> 
> Enjoy nonetheless!

This is just a little thing I did partly to test out my new pens, but, mostly, to get my imagination flowing for the next part.

I'm going to warn you now, it's pretty dark so far (there will be fluff too, don't worry), but I'm working on a (hopefully) happy ending.


End file.
